leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Meowth (Team Rocket)
card from the set|Meowth (Team Rocket 62)}} :For the Wizards Promotional card, see Team Rocket's Meowth (Wizards Promo 18). :For the card, see Rocket's Meowth (EX Team Rocket Returns 46). ---- | caught=no| epnum=EP002| pokemonname=Meowth| epname=Pokémon Emergency!| prevonum=052| current=Member of Team Rocket trio| java1=Inuko Inuyama| enva1=Nathan Price (EP002-EP031) Maddie Blaustein (EP032-AG145) Carter Cathcart (AG146-present)| }} Meowth (Japanese: ニャース Nyarth) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with Jessie and James, that follows Ash Ketchum and around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. His major difference from other , and nearly all other Pokémon, is that he can talk and walk on two legs like a human. In the anime In the main series History Pre-series In a flashback in Go West Young Meowth, 's earliest memory is being alone at Camp Pokéhearst. With no food, he was always starving and once tipped over a basket of baseballs believing it was food. As punishment for tipping the basket over, the baseball coach hung him from a tree; from this tree, he was able to see a movie called , which depicted a Meowth in Hollywood being given delicious food by its family. Meowth instantly decided to go to Hollywood, which he believed would be a paradise. However, when he arrived in Hollywood, he was merely perceived as a stray Pokémon, and was constantly being chased for stealing food. Soon, a Meowth gang, led by a , took him in. Meowth lived on the streets as a member of the gang for a long time; the gang annoyed the humans in town by stealing food and causing trouble, the town's local Butcher Shop Owner in particular. One day, Meowth came across a female Meowth named Meowzie. She rejected him, saying that he was poor and that she preferred humans, so Meowth attempted to make himself more human-like to make her love him. Thus, he painstakingly taught himself to speak human language and walk upright like a human. When he approached her after this transformation, she once again rejected him, calling him a freak. Heartbroken, Meowth remembered the first human word he understood—"rocket"—and was inspired to join Team Rocket. In Battle Aboard the St. Anne, Meowth stated that he was 's "Top Cat" in front of Giovanni with no objection (while noticing that was now in that position). In Training Daze, however, he was shown to have been present at Team Rocket HQ for a short time, during which we see that Persian is already there. During this time, Meowth became a servant to Giovanni, bringing him food and drinks; however, he was unsuccessful at this task because he tripped over a wire, spilled Giovanni's coffee and got himself electrocuted. Giovanni didn't appear to be angry, but he assigned Meowth to Jessie and James's team. Original series =Kanto = Meowth made his debut in the anime in Pokémon Emergency. Alongside Jessie and James, they set their sights on the injured Pokémon in the Viridian City Pokémon Center. As the two sent out their and from their Meowth balloon, they quickly overtook the Pokémon Center, which only had Nurse Joy, and inside. Before they could steal any of the Pokémon, however, Ash's Pikachu, who teamed up with many other in the Pokémon Center, used an electric attack, causing the entire Pokémon Center to explode. It was here that Team Rocket vowed to capture Pikachu, deeming Ash's one as an exceptionally powerful Pokémon, making it their lifelong goal to capture him. In Electric Shock Showdown, after hearing that Pikachu would fight to defend his own honor and Ash's, the trio were inspired to cheer on Pikachu before his rematch against Gym Leader Lt. Surge's . In Island of the Giant Pokémon, Team Rocket was swept away onto Pokémon Land, located on the Island of the Giant Pokémon, after a group of , including own, triggered a cyclone using . Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing were separated from Jessie and James in the chaos and landed on another part of the island. When Meowth found Pikachu without Ash, he ordered Koffing and Ekans to attack Pikachu, but they refused since Meowth was not their actual master. The following day, the trio found their way back to Jessie and James. Jessie used Meowth during the Queen of the Princess Festival contest in Princess vs. Princess. In Go West Young Meowth, Meowth, Jessie, and James returned to Hollywood while following Ash. While there, Meowth was reunited with Meowzie, who had since been abandoned by her mistress and was forced to join the gang of street Meowth. Meowth fought his former Persian leader to win Meowzie's love, and won, but Meowzie demonstrated that her loyalty was with Persian since he took care of her when she needed it (in addition to calling him a walking talking freak Meowth). Meowth was, once again, left heartbroken. =Orange Archipelago = Because of the effort Meowth exerted while learning to speak and walk like a human, he has not learned the signature move of his species, . In Meowth Rules!, Meowth was worshiped by an island of people who believed that he could bring them riches with Pay Day. When he was caught in a battle meant to induce Pay Day, Jessie and James had to secretly bail him out by throwing the last of their spare change and some of James's prized bottlecaps in order to appease the islanders. =Johto = Several times, Meowth and Pikachu have had to team up, such as in the episodes Bound for Trouble and Hoenn Alone! when both were separated from their respective parties. His relationship with Jessie and James varies in quality; for example, in Go West, Young Meowth they stated that they regarded Meowth as a friend, but in Bound for Trouble, having discovered Meowth and Pikachu after the two had been stuck together, they both stated that they had really been looking for Pikachu and Meowth was just 'part of the package'. Meowth seems to have aspects of each of his teammates in him; in arguments, he can often be seen siding with either Jessie (usually denouncing James' incompetence) or James (usually complaining about Jessie's overdramatic and rash behavior). Despite these fights, the three remain very close and loyal friends, although at one point in Giovanni's Gym in Viridian City, they threatened to split up. However they realized they had over reacted, and became friends again, proving themselves very loyal to each other. In The Trouble with Snubbull, Team Rocket first tried using Meowth as bait for a newly-evolved , which had been persistently following Meowth, so they could collect a reward from the Granbull's owner, Madame Muchmoney. This failed, and they subsequently used a Meowth-shaped mecha for their next attempt. Through a misunderstanding over Meowth trying to release Granbull from the mecha's tail, Team Rocket were mistakenly assumed to have tricked Madame Muchmoney. When Team Rocket was blasted off following a battle between the mecha and Granbull, Granbull returned home and no longer followed Meowth. Meowth has also, since late Johto, had frequent fantasies about presenting Giovanni with various Pokémon. These fantasies often involve whatever creature it happens to be assisting Giovanni in his daily routine. Upon learning of his species' love for gathering coins and shiny objects from Ash's Pokédex in Do I Hear a Ralts?, Jessie criticized him for not doing so. Jessie, disguised as "The Jester", used Meowth in the in Mean With Envy. In the Appeals Round, he created an ice sculpture of , his Persian and himself. During his Contest Battle against Erica's , he used " " by using the pouch attached to his belly. He transformed into a first, using against Jynx. Later, he transformed into a and again into a . He popped the inflatable Wailord with his claws and Jessie was eventually disqualified. In Two Degrees of Separation!, Giovanni approved the trio's plans to set up a Team Rocket branch in the Sinnoh region. In Noodles! Roamin' Off!, , a former Team Rocket member and the owner of the ramen shop, saw Meowth use Fury Swipes to slice dough in order to make ramen and asked him to work in his restaurant as a noodle maker. After some thought, which included reflecting back on previous failures and the lack of appreciation and respect from Jessie and James, Meowth quit the Team Rocket Trio and accepted the offer. However, he eventually rejoined the group after hearing that James and Jessie were in danger. Meowth has used his claws to pick locks on several occasions, such as when Jessie, James, and he wanted to get into the Old Chateau in Canalave City. In To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, Jessie and Meowth were competing against another Trainer and his Marowak. Although Jessie complained that Marowak's would put her and Meowth at a huge disadvantage, the match continued. However, they were immediately disqualified from the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament, because Meowth accidentally sliced the ball with his Fury Swipes, instead of hitting it. In Dressed for Jess Success!, James disguised himself as Jessilina due to Jessie being sick. Meowth, following his promise in Old Rivals, New Tricks!, was used during the Performance Stage, where he used his talent for slicing ramen noodles. The two then gave the judges the ramen to taste, which was declared to be of excellent quality. The performance was impressive enough to advance Jessilina to the Battle Stage. Upon seeing the appeal on TV, Christopher became very proud. In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Meowth first made an appearance in the opening song when he and Team Rocket were powering a blimp by peddling on a bike. However, they grew tired and crashed before they had a chance to do anything. Not too long after, Team Rocket appeared again when explained Sheena's ability to communicate with Pokémon. Meowth appeared later in the movie when was floating down to investigate the fake Jewel of Life. After Arceus found out the Jewel was fake, it attacked the group. Ash, Sheena, Kevin, Dawn and Brock escaped, but Team Rocket was caught in the explosion and ended up being washed into the lake. Meowth made minor appearances throughout the rest of the movie as the battle between the Legendary Pokémon continued. Meowth also made an appearance in the credits, when an used Explosion on Team Rocket when they sneaked into the corn field. Jessie, James, and Meowth were sent to the Unova region under orders from Giovanni after they were promoted in Memories are Made of Bliss!. To prevent them from getting too much attention, Giovanni did not allow Jessie's and James's other Pokémon to be sent to them, only making them use Pokémon native to Unova. This, however, made Meowth think of what would happen to him. Throughout most of the series, Meowth and his two friends were presented as horribly failing and erroneous criminals, always failing in their missions to capture Ash's Pikachu or other Pokémon. In Unova, however, he, along with the rest of his team, developed a more serious attitude in their work, as he had when first introduced, being quicker-witted and much more resourceful than before and using ingenious methods of escape and thus proving much more difficult for Ash to defeat. He has also demonstrated much more battling skill than before, being agile enough to land on his feet when blown back by Ash's 's , and unlike before, does not horribly injure himself in battle. In Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!, while in Nimbasa City, Team Rocket prepared to put their latest plan into action. Later, in the next episode, Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, Meowth was found injured by Ash, Iris and Cilan. While recovering, Meowth explained that while in Nimbasa City, he had botched up Team Rocket's scheme badly and was fired by Giovanni, leading to Jessie and James turning their backs on him. Later, Iris's Axew was kidnapped by a , who wanted Axew's help to get its home back from a . Using his ability to speak to both Pokémon and humans, Meowth not only helped get Axew back but also helped Scrafty get its home back and helped Mandibuzz return to her original nest. Afterwards, Meowth decided to travel with Ash and his friends, only for Iris to attempt to capture him in a . The capture nearly succeeded but Meowth broke out and told her he was going to help her regardless. Ever since, it seems to have become a running gag that he ends up in a Poké Ball at one point in an episode, as Iris tried twice (one of which was because Meowth didn't want a Purrloin to get caught), and by Cliff. However, in Crisis from the Underground Up!, it was revealed that Meowth's being fired was fake and all just one of Team Rocket's schemes to steal all the Pokémon from Nimbasa City's Pokémon Center. He along with Jessie and James later left Unova temporarily in Unova's Survival Crisis! and then reappeared starting in New Places... Familiar Faces!. In The Pokémon Harbor Patrol!, he, along with Jessie and James demonstrated their agility by easily dodging 's . In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, invaded Colress's newest laboratory and drew his security into a trap in the woods. Once Colress was alone, Meowth approached him and attempted to convince him to join Team Rocket. Colress refused, but offered to allow Meowth to participate in an experiment to increase his strength. Meowth agreed, having undergone training to resist the mind control device. However, Colress still managed to take control of Meowth, and ordered him to attack Jessie and James. Using and , they managed to snap him out of it before escaping. In What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, the extension of his battling skill was shown again; he took on multiple opponents, including several of Team Plasma's . Meowth continued to travel with Jessie and James through Kalos in the . In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Giovanni approved the trio's plan to steal as many rare and powerful Pokémon as they could in Kalos. In A Conspiracy to Conquer! Meowth along with Jessie and James encountered . Malamar managed to take control of Jessie and James, as well as their Pokémon, but Meowth used Fury Swipes on itself to endure the hypnotizing. After Meowth escaped he encountered Ash and his friends and warned them of the Malamar. With Team Rocket in tow, Malamar found the whereabouts of and by a tree. It took Pikachu with them and forced him to be under their control. By the time Meowth, Ash and his friends arrived in the observation chamber of the radio observatory, Malamar took control of , , and . Meowth and Ash managed to endure it by once again using Fury Swipes on their faces to keep focus. The Automatic Pikachu Retrieving Device that Clemont built earlier entered the observatory and crashes into Malamar, breaking its control over everyone it hypnotized. Meowth translated Malamar's evil ambitions of conquering the world as part of an evil grand design to Ash and company and tried to stop it from doing so. But unfortunately for them, Malamar escaped. As Team Rocket recuperates from their ordeal with Malamar, Meowth reveals to them that Malamar is the evolved form of Inkay, causing them to react nervously when they looked at James's Inkay. In Coming Back Into the Cold!, Meowth tried to stop Serena, Bonnie, and Alexa from rescuing an that he stole alongside Jessie and James, even showing off his prehensile strategy of using Fury Swipes to block Serena's Fennekin's . However, the parent appeared in front of Meowth and froze him with , allowing the three heroes to save Amaura. In Facing the Grand Design!, Team Rocket, Ash, his friends, and Officer Jenny faced the evil Malamar from before. Meowth was scared of Inkay again because Inkay evolves into Malamar. They followed Inkay and met the evil Malamar again. Clemont, Meowth and James managed to escape but the evil Malamar held Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Jessie, Wobbuffet, and Officer Jenny with . However, thanks to the combined forces of the good Malamar and Inkay from the forest below Grace Tower, they managed to stop the evil Malamar, rescue everyone and save the world from certain destruction. But the evil Malamar escaped into the future, swearing to fight again and their grand design will succeed someday once they return. In A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!, Team Rocket staged an ambush for Ash and his friends, tricking the heroes into giving them their Pokémon in their Poké Balls before trapping them. However, after stealing some freshly made Poké Balls, the group discovered that Pikachu was still free. Meowth then chased Pikachu throughout the Poké Ball Factory, attempting to recall the Mouse Pokémon into his Poké Ball. Failing to do so, Team Rocket attempted to escape with their stash of stolen Poké Balls in their getaway van, but got stopped in their tracks by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Meowth then challenges Pikachu to a duel, wagering Ash and his friends's Poké Balls, while at the same time trying to recall Pikachu again. However, the Scratch Cat Pokémon is still defeated by his enemy before blasting off again with the rest of his team. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, he performed with Jessie and in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase. They lost but they made it to the performing round. In Dream a Little Dream from Me!, Meowth appeared with other members of his group, apparently unable to sleep due to the loud snoring of Jessie and James, but successfully did so after putting in earplugs and counting . Later it woke up in a nightmare of Squishy, caused by a wild 's , wherein he wished up to drink some water but is shocked to see Serena's Delphox, Clemont's Diggersby and Ash's Froakie speaking human language during their conversation with Ash's Pikachu. He tried to tell this strange event to Jessie and James, and was all the more surprised to see the two talk like Wobbuffet and Inkay respectively. Utterly distraught by the strange happenings, he ran away from those two and collides with a similarly fleeing Pikachu. Glad that Pikachu is still normal, the two met up with Squishy who suggested running way as the trio stumbles across a flame monster and successfully evade the monster. Later when the Order Pokémon tries to explain its position in the ecosystem and transformed into its form, the real, still asleep, Meowth clang to James in horror. When the day sets in and he woke up, he set on to find Squishy after explaining his horrible experience to Jessie and James and collided once again with Pikachu. At this moment, the two were dragged into Squishy's nightmare once again by Darkrai. After meeting up with Squishy again, they were forced to flee the flame monster and pass a clearing burnt by the latter, which is subsequently replenished by Squishy. The trio continued further but was shocked to see the flame monster right in front of them. Squishy ordered the Scratch Cat Pokémon and the Mouse Pokémon to battle but the monster's powerful flame attacks easily caused Meowth to retreat. The monster was eventually dealt with assistance from Delphox, Diggersby, Froakie, Serena's newly evolved Pangoro and Clemont's newly evolved Chesnaught. However, before the battle can be over, a ticking sound was heard and Clemont's alarm clock exploded, awakening Meowth, Pikachu and Squishy. Meowth then returned to Jessie and James, and explained his strange dream. James however claimed that Meowth has been working too much and is starting to hallucinate, and Jessie suggested that Meowth should go back to sleep but the Normal-type Pokémon decided that he's never going to sleep again, because he doesn't want that dream again. In A Dancing Debut!, he and his teammates reached Couriway Town and witnessed the Showcase venue. Later they sneaked up in the Showcase premises to learn the theme of the Theme Performance so that Jessie might prepare before hand. When Jessie revealed a sheet with an abstract drawing on it she stole rather hastily due to Meowth setting up the alarm, he deduced that Theme Performance is about fashion and making hats. However his intuition is proved wrong when they learn that the theme actually revolves around Poké Puff baking. Later, in Jessilee's performance, the Scratch Cat Pokémon was seen giving a 'paw massage' to the dough and later imprinted his charm on the Poké Puff. He then ended his part by using to spread chocolate syrup on the Poké Puff. When the Showcase ended and Jessie is awarded the Princess Key, he was seen crying, happy that Jessie managed to win the Princess Key. In Master Class Is in Session!, Meowth first appeared praising Jessie, who had entered the Gloire City Pokémon Showcase Master Class, as the future Kalos Queen. During the first round, he was seen with Wobbuffet in the waiting room, cheering on Jessilee as she performed with her . He was Jessie's partner Pokémon in the quarter finals and semi-finals (along with Gourgeist). When Jessie lost the semi-finals, he and Gourgeist held on to each other, fearing Jessie's anger, but their fears were unfounded, as she seemed pretty delighted at her performance in the Master Class, happy that Kalos could see her beauty. When the Master Class was over, he, along with James, Inkay, Gourgeist and Wobbuffet, were seen walking behind a silent Jessie through Gloire City, fearing her wrath on losing. However, she shrugged their fears and decided that she just wanted to give them a feast for supporting her, which caused them to be overjoyed and jump over her; Jessie then angrily declared that the feast shall be financed by James. He along with his teammates and Jessie's Wobbuffet worked as Malva's assistants during the Lumiose Conference from A League of His Own! to Down to the Fiery Finish!, with the aim of earning money and capturing any strong Pokémon in the Kalos League. However, they were not very pleased with their job and felt that they were over-working; despite this, they did not quit their jobs. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, they made it a point to steal the two finalists, Ash and Alain's, Pokémon after the battle, but could not execute their plan due to Team Flare wrecking havoc in Lumiose City. In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, he, in disguise of a news reporter, set out with his teammates, , Mairin and Professor Sycamore towards Lysandre Labs in an attempt to take over the base and bring Team Flare down. In the next episode, he fled the Lysandre Labs after the Giant Rock transformed into a Zygarde, along with his teammates, on their helicopter. He was in-charge of shooting footage of the entire incident surrounding the Rock as he followed it on their helicopter on its way towards Anistar City, and like his teammates, was utterly surprised to see the seven Gym Leaders and Kalos Champion Diantha arrive on the scene to deal with the Giant Rock. After the disaster, he and his teammates claimed sole credit for defeating Team Flare to Giovanni. In Loading the Dex!, the trio arrived in the Alola region to obtain some rare Alolan Pokémon for Giovanni. The first Pokémon they encountered was a on Melemele Island. After being scared by it, Meowth was the first to ascertain that it was not actually a . He also refused to translate what Mimikyu was saying, determining it to be too scary. Since Jessie and James had left Gourgeist and Inkay at headquarters before going to Alola, Jessie threw Meowth at Mimikyu to try to capture it. Fury Swipes had no effect on it. Meowth then tried to remove its Pikachu costume. But when it looked within, Meowth was badly hexed, and fell unconscious. He had a vision of walking down a long tunnel, then ran into a light, finding visions of , , and calling for him. They turned out to be projections cast by , , and . Everything disappeared, and he fell into an abyss. In the real world, Jessie and James dumped water on Meowth, reviving him. After relating his apparent near-death experience, he blamed Mimikyu for it. They hid from the approaching and his classmates from the Pokémon School. When Mimikyu battled Pikachu hard, Team Rocket decided to attempt to capture it, and stepped in to stop Ash. When Pikachu threw an at Meowth, Mimikyu used Shadow Ball to deflect it, aligning itself with Team Rocket. Before they could fight again, however, a stepped in and carried Jessie and James off. Meowth got Mimikyu to disengage from Pikachu so they could chase the Bewear. In First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, Bewear looked after the trio, giving them food and shelter at its den. In They Might Not Be Giants!, Meowth attempted to catch Ash's Rowlet and Lana's Popplio, who had been separated from their s, but was defeated by a wild . Later, when Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio were caught by Team Rocket, Meowth invited Litten to join Team Rocket. The Fire Cat Pokémon apparently agreed, but it turned out to be a ruse to get itself and the other two free. Afterwards, they sent Team Rocket blasting off. In A Seasoned Search!, the trio completed their secret base in Bewear's den. In One Journey Ends, Another Begins..., Meowth became worried for Litten after its caretaker came down with an illness. Later, he came across Ash and told him to protect Litten. Following Stoutland's disappearance, Meowth visited Litten to try and get it to talk before leaving when Ash approached. Meowth later watched as Ash caught Litten, claiming that it was for the best, even though it turned them into enemies. In A Team-on-Team Tussle!, the trio, upon learning about Z-Moves, began their search for a Z-Ring. They discovered a Darkinium Z in a nest of and , led by a Raticate, and attempted to retrieve it. However, they were intercepted by members of Team Skull, who were after the same Z-Crystal. Ultimately, after a clash with the other team, and with the Totem Pokémon, the trio obtained the Z-Crystal for themselves. In Alola, Kanto!, Team Rocket was revealed to have flown to Kanto as per orders from the headquarters. At the airport, the trio noticed Misty and Brock meet up with Ash and his classmates, and after eavesdropping on the group's conversation, decided to steal Pokémon off of Professor Oak's Laboratory to present them to Giovanni. However, their attempt to steal the group's Pokémon was thwarted, and they were carried back to Alola by Bewear in When Regions Collide!. In Acting True to Form!, Meowth became upset when Jessie stole his limited-edition ice cream and ran off, upset only to fall into some mud and encountered an Alolan Meowth. Jessie and James came looking for him and mistook the Alolan Meowth for him. Returning to base, he discovered the Alolan Meowth was winning over Jessie and James and ignored his warnings about not trusting it. Later, the Alolan Meowth arrived at Team Rocket Headquarters and found itself the assistant of Matori. It later contacted Meowth, stating its intentions to replace Persian on Giovanni's lap. Personality and characteristics Meowth has an ambitious, conniving, and idealistic personality. He has made it his life goal to please his boss, , and will stop at nothing to capture or steal , especially Ash's Pikachu, which he has been pursuing since Pokémon Emergency. Meowth is a characteristically jealous individual, particularly with other Cat Pokémon, most notably Giovanni's Persian and Matori's own Meowth. He often clashes with them because they are equally as smug and conniving as himself. Many of his personality traits are typical for other Meowth, where they have an affinity for affection, but has an eye for sparkling objects. Unlike most other Pokémon, who are not truly evil and will only commit evil deeds when ordered to do so, as stated by Jessie's in Island of the Giant Pokémon, Meowth is both perfectly capable of and willing to commit evil deeds without the aid of others. He is motivated by self-interest and greed, but also enjoys the thrill of taking advantage of others. Despite his seemingly outgoing nature, Meowth also has a contemplative inner side not seen as often. In one of his image songs, Meowth's Song, and in Mewtwo Strikes Back, he is shown to be a bit of a philosopher. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, he and his clone were the only Pokémon not to participate in the giant battle, Meowth remarking in the dub that the originals and the clones shared the same air, moon, and planet, giving them common ground. He noted that if all living beings focused on what was the same among them as opposed to what was different, the world would be a much better place. Meowth comforted Ash's Chimchar in Tears For Fears! and actually expressed some admiration for Ash and his friends, commenting, "You (Chimchar) have buddies who'd give you the shirt off their backs if you needed one." It is possible during that time that Meowth developed a friendship with it, as seen in A Real Rival Rouser! when he, Jessie and James cheered it on, and in Evolving Strategies! when he was happy to see it evolve. On a few occasions, Meowth has become stranded with Pikachu, and during these times, the two work together fairly well. Pikachu distrusts Meowth for obvious reasons, but Meowth is more willing to let go of the past and work together. Usually, by the end of these episodes, Meowth will betray Pikachu once they find Jessie and James. Meowth's own sad past of loneliness and rejection, revealed largely in Go West Young Meowth, has given him a sense of pride in overcoming his own limits. He recognizes himself as a Pokémon, but has always felt at odds, where he doesn't perfectly fit into the Pokémon world because of his ability to speak human speech. Despite his often self-interested nature, he is willing to support individuals with their own passions, and will go out of his way to ensure they achieve their goal. Examples include Simon from The Poké Spokesman, who was certain he could understand the feelings of Pokémon, or Michelle's who was keen to fly. Meowth is an amorous Pokémon, developing crushes on occasion. His crushes can often put him into hot water, as Meowth tends to ignore the wishes and ambitions of his teammates. The first of these was the aforementioned Meowzie. The next one seen is Cassandra, a herbalist. Due to this infatuation, he decided to help her evolve. However, he was replaced by a so that he can continue traveling with Jessie and James, as Cassandra thought he was a hero and should continue doing his (not so) good work with Team Rocket. After this, three more cat-based Pokémon followed, beginning with May's Skitty. However, due to the fact that Jessie wanted to catch the Skitty, Meowth helped Skitty escape in order to avoid Skitty getting hurt with the rest of the team. Later on, in Big Meowth, Little Dreams he fell in love with another Skitty. In For The Love Of Meowth!, Meowth fell in love with a this time, one that belongs to Mamie. Similar to May's Skitty, Meowth tried to get away from Jessie and James so Glameow would not join them in blasting off. After Meowth was surrounded by Jessie, James, , , and Mamie, Meowth gained power from the love he felt, allowing him to defeat several Pokémon thrown at him, including Ash's Infernape and , Jessie's Seviper and , and Dawn's Togekiss. However, after getting hit with James's Carnivine's , Glameow evolved into Purugly and squished Meowth, making Meowth lose his feelings for her. In Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, Luke's Zorua used this trait to her advantage and turned into a female causing Meowth to become infatuated and unable to do her harm. He did this again in Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky? when he fell in love with a he thought was female. During the time when Meowth was traveling with the group, Oshawott fought with him, usually when they both exploit two of their characteristics at the same time - falling in love with the same Pokémon, or when their prides are being entangled. Most recently, Meowth was attracted to a in SM114, and this led him to help it steal Z-Crystals from Ash's group and his own teammates. Meowth also has demonstrated aspirations of being a parent-like caretaker, like in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, when he coddled 's before fighting for custody of it, only to finally lose it to . To regain custody of Togepi, he even defeated Brock's Onix by throwing a bucket of water in its face and finishing it with a Fury Swipes attack to the head. Meowth normally does not battle unless there are extreme circumstances; his explanation is that his ability to talk and walk upright came at the expense of battling ability. However, when forced to fight, Meowth is fairly resourceful, such as dumping a bucket of water on an to weaken it, most notably Brock's Onix in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?. Much like Ash's Pikachu, Meowth does not stay inside a Poké Ball, though he is technically a wild Pokémon. He remains a part of the Team Rocket trio because he feels he has a place. Meowth considers himself the brains of the trio's operations, namely because his ability to translate Pokémon speech for Jessie and James, and also because of his extensive technical knowledge which has helped to construct the many of Team Rocket's mechas. He utilizes fantasies to truly explain his schemes to his teammates, though these also expose Meowth's ambitions to be Giovanni's one and only companion. On several occasions Meowth's value has been questioned, but he pulls his teammates in line with a quick Scratch to the face. He even had some tension towards Jessie's Wobbuffet when he first arrived on the scene, after Wobbuffet kept taking his place in the Team Rocket , but the pair now get along. His attachment to Jessie and James is more obvious when he finds himself separated or when the trio has decided to go their separate ways. Examples of this include Hoenn Alone or Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, when he became sad after Jessie and James got swallowed up by the Tree of Beginning's antibodies. During the , Meowth has shown concern for . In They Might Not Be Giants!, Meowth was brought to tears when Litten explained its past. His concern for Litten grew in One Journey Ends, Another Begins..., when Stoutland began to grow ill before disappearing, and he even informed Ash that he had better protect Litten. Following Stoutland's disappearance, Meowth visited Litten to try and get it to talk before leaving when Ash approached. Meowth later watched as Ash caught Litten, knowing that it was for the best even though it meant they were enemies. Encountering for the first time since Litten evolved during Love at First Twirl!, Meowth seemed to be excited by its evolution. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Fury Swipes|1=Scratch|2=Bite}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Fury Swipes|1=Scratch|2=Bite}}}} * Meowth claimed to be learning in Jumping Rocket Ship!, but he has never been seen using the move. The reason to this is that he claimed the move was too scary to use. Moves improvised Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=犬山イヌコ Inuko Inuyama |en=Nathan Price (EP002-EP017, EP019-EP031), A Sneak Peek at Pokémon Maddie Blaustein (EP018, EP032-AG145, M01-M08, Mewtwo Returns, Pokémon Chronicles) Carter Cathcart (AG146-present, M09-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) |zh_cmn=林凱羚 Lín Kǎilíng 龍顯蕙 Lóng Xiǎnhuì 雷碧文 Léi Bìwén 汪世瑋 Wāng Shìwěi |ar=عادل أبو حسون Adel Abu Hassoun |ca=César Lechiguero |hr=Pero Juričić Sven Šestak |cs=Zbyšek Pantůček (EP002-EP209, M01-M03) Marek Libert (DP001-present) |da=Peter Zhelder |nl=Jan Nonhof (EP002-AG092, M01-M03) Bas Keijzer (AG093-BW048, BW062-BW097, M08-M14) Fred Meijer (BW056-BW060, BW109-present, M16-present) Unknown Voice Actor (M04-M07) |fil=Julius Figueroa |fi=Pauli Virta (EP002-AG092, M01-M03, Pikachu shorts, Mewtwo Returns) Mika Ala-Panula (M04) Arto Nieminen (AG093-present, M10-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) |fr_ca=François Sasseville |fr_eu=Nessym Guetat (EP002-AG145; M01-M05, M07) Philippe Tasquin (AG146-present) Unknown voice actor (M06) |de=Gerhard Acktun |el=Χάρης Γρηγορόπουλος Haris Grigoropoulos |he=יוסי צברי Yossi Tzabari (EP002-EP121, M01-M03, PK01, PK04, PK07) ירון מלאכי Yaron Malachi (EP122-EP262, Mewtwo Returns, M04) עידו מוסרי (EP263-AG096) יואב נאמן Yoav Ne'eman (AG097-AG145, Pokémon Chronicles) דור סרוגו Dor Srogo (AG146-present, M12) |hi=सौम्य दान (Hungama dub) |hu=Péter Minárovics Péter Szokol (Advanced saga-present) Szabolcs Sesztak (M03) |is=Sturla Sighvatsson (M03) Hallgrímur Ólafsson (M05) |id=Agung (Kanto saga) Jack Hamzah (Johto saga-present, M02-M13) Ahmad Zulkifli Lubis (DP160-DP161) Wiwiek Supadmi ( ) |it=Giuseppe Calvetti (EP002-AG040) Pietro Ubaldi (AG041-present) |ko=최원형 Choi Weonhyeong (original series, all original s up to M09) 박지훈 Park Jihoon ( ) 오인성 Oh Inseong (later Advanced Generation series - present, and all redubbed movies) |no=Tommy Karlsen |pl=Mirosław Wieprzewski (EP002-AG040, DP053-present, all dubbed movies) Łukasz Lewandowski (DP001-DP052) |pt_br=Armando Tiraboschi (EP002-EP051, EP103-XY093, M01, M06-M18) Marcelo Pissardini (EP052-EP102, M04-M05) Márcio Simões (M02-M03) Sérgio Stern (XY094-present, M19-present) |pt_eu=Rui Luís Brás (EP002-EP093, M01-M04) Pedro Carneiro (EP094-AG092, DP001-DP052) Rui de Sá (Pokémon Live!) Unknown actor (M07) Luís Barros (PK03, PK08, Pokémon Chronicles, AG093-AG192) Mário Santos (DP053-present, M10-present) |ro=Sebastian Lupu |ru=Дмитрий Завацкий Dmitrii Zavatskii Дмитрий Филимонов Dmitrii Filimonov |es_la=Gerardo Vázquez Gabriel Cobayassi (M04-M05) |es_eu=José Escobosa Mario Arenas (M03 and Mewtwo Returns) |sv=Linus Wahlgren (S11) |th=ไกรวัล วัฒนไกร Graiwan Watthanagrai อภินันท์ ธีระนันทกุล Apinan Teeranantakul (DP054-present) |tr=Murat Keskinoğlu Fatih Özkul (SM001-present) Ziya Kürküt (M03) İlham Erdoğan (M05) |vi=Thái Minh Vũ (BW001-BW097) Nguyễn Anh Tuấn (EP002-EP080, BW109-present, M19-present) Nguyễn Kim Anh (M10-M18) }} In I Choose You! and The Power of Us ]] Meowth appeared in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. He first appeared in disguise with Jessie and James in a Pokémon Center, being wanted for stealing Pokémon. When a Trainer who had just battled an hurried inside the Pokémon Center, Team Rocket eavesdropped on the conversation and decided to hunt for Entei themselves. While looking for Entei in the forest, they were blasted off by a raging . Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=犬山イヌコ Inuko Inuyama |en=Carter Cathcart |nl=Fred Meijer |de=Gerhard Acktun |fi=Arto Nieminen |fr_eu=Philippe Tasquin |he=דור סרוגו Dor Srogo |it=Pietro Ubaldi |no=Tommy Karlsen |pl=Mirosław Wieprzewski |pt_br=Sérgio Stern |pt_eu=Mário Santos |ru=Дмитрий Филимонов Dmitrii Filimonov |es_la=Gerardo Vázquez |es_eu=José Escobosa |tr=Fatih Özkul |vi=Nguyễn Anh Tuấn }} In the games Meowth appears as part of Jessie and James's team each time they appear in , alongside , , and their evolved forms. However, unlike in the anime, Meowth resides in a Poké Ball instead of traveling around with Jessie and James. He reappeared in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, which is based on Yellow. Unlike Yellow, he is no longer a part of the battles that Jessie and James have against the player. Also, unlike the anime, he does not speak the human language, and instead, his dialogue mainly consists of making generic cat noises. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Team Rocket's Meowth was distributed via Wi-Fi from December 7, 2012 to January 10, 2013 for Japanese players of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, because of its involvement in the Best Wishes: Episode N season of the anime. Team Rocket's Meowth was again distributed via Wi-Fi from May 10 to June 9, 2013 for Korean players of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, because of its involvement in the Best Wishes: Episode N season of the anime. Team Rocket's Meowth was also distributed in Italy as part of the Pokémon Day event held at the amusement park. It was available from July 13 to 14, 2013. Pokémon Puzzle League Meowth is a playable character, along with Jessie and James. Their theme is Double Trouble. Pokémon Zany Cards ]] In Special Seven mode, Meowth appears as card #2. When the Meowth card is used, he will force the opponent to draw 2 cards. This can be countered if the player has another Meowth card, in which case the effect will pass on to the next player, unless they also have a Meowth card, and so on. Meowth also makes a cameo in Four Kings mode. When the game is won, he tells the player to try the next level of difficulty. Meowth also appears on the box art. Super Smash Bros. Melee Meowth appears as a trophy. This trophy is unlocked after obtaining each All-Star trophy for all 25 playable characters. Melee trophy information This...is Meowth's dream. Meowth strides all over the globe scattering invitations to other Pokemon, insisting they come to "Meowth's Party". At this wonderful party, guests are packed in like sardines as Meowth climbs up the stage with its faithful guitar. It strikes a chord, pauses, and then rocks their world. Pokémon Channel Meowth appears on the PNF (Pokémon News Flash), along with . He goes out and interviews random Pokémon in random locations. Meowth also appears in Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, along with Jessie's Wobbuffet and the Squirtle Squad. He plans a party for himself and invites all the Pokémon from Big Town. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In Ash & Pikachu, based on the , Meowth appears along with the rest of the Team Rocket trio, Jessie and James. Moves used In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga manga adaptation]] Meowth appears in The Electric Tale of Pikachu along with his teammates Jessie and James. His first appearance is in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. He is searching for the Hidden Village with Jessie and James when he runs into , and other Pokémon, who are also searching for the village. Meowth offers them free breakfast (made by Jessie and James) and the trio travel with them to the village. Later, he is expelled from the Hidden Village by when Jessie and James try to steal the Pokémon. Meowth makes his next appearance in You Gotta Have Friends, when he, Jessie and James attempt to steal a herd of wild . Following this, the Team Rocket trio begin regularly appearing in the manga, following Ash to the Pokémon League championship at Indigo Plateau and cheering him on at the Orange League. In the movie manga adaptations As Meowth has appeared in every movie to date, he has appeared in the manga adaptations of them. In the TCG Meowth is featured in the TCG as one of Team Rocket's Pokémon and as a . The following is a list of cards featuring Meowth. |type=Colorless|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=017/022}} * Meowth also appears in the card Here Comes Team Rocket! (Team Rocket 15), Wobbuffet (Ash vs Team Rocket Deck 8), Team Rocket's Mimikyu-GX (Ash vs Team Rocket Deck 10), Bewear (Ash vs Team Rocket Deck 18), and Jessie & James (Sky Legend 48). Trivia * Meowth is the first talking Pokémon in the . He is also one of the few talking Pokémon that do not do so telepathically. * While Meowth is able to interpret most Pokémon speech, he cannot understand the "space talk" spoken by some extraterrestrial Pokémon like the featured in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! Part 1 and Part 2, as well as Ash's Poipole. * Meowth claims that he is unable to learn as a trade off for learning to speak. He claims to have "used up all his move slots" doing so. * In the English dub, Meowth refers to his as a charm. * is Meowth's most frequently used Pokémon disguise in the , using the disguise seven times. * There is some inconsistency as to whether or not Meowth hates water. In Snow Way Out!, he wanted a hot spring, and in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, he is seen taking a bath with the Egg that will hatch into . Meowth has suggested that he and his teammates go into the water in Pokémon Paparazzi and again in Fit to be Tide, while in episodes like The Pirates of Decolore!, he prominently remains swimming in the sea without showing any displeasure. However, in Pokémon Shipwreck, Friend and Foe Alike and Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Part 1), he hates water, as he is a cat. * Meowth is the only known Pokémon to have been a Gym Leader, briefly sharing the title with Jessie and James in The Battle of the Badge. * In the Japanese version, Meowth will still say at least part of his name as a verbal tic, a common trait in anime. The same occurs in the early episodes of the dub, but it is far less frequent, and eventually scrapped altogether except when reciting the motto. * For DP022, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Meowth. He writes this about it: 「ピカチュウに　いつかはかちたい　ニャースかな」 "Wanting to beat Pikachu someday, is that ?". References Related articles * * Talking Pokémon * ** * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Gym Leaders Category:Aether Foundation's Pokémon Category:Male characters (Pokémon) de:Team Rockets Mauzi es:Meowth (Equipo/Team Rocket) fr:Miaouss (Team Rocket) it:Meowth (Team Rocket) ja:ニャース (アニメ) zh:喵喵（火箭队）